Guardian Of Legendary Pokémon
by King-konoha
Summary: At a age of 4 Naruto killed by Konoha villagers. Wanting to give Naruto a new chance Arceus adopt him & teach him to become a powerful pokemon trainer. with power of Aura Now Naruto start his journey. But there terrible evil organizations try to catch the legendary pokemon and want to use them for take over the world. Can Naruto save the world & become the Guardian Of Legendaries?
1. Chapter 1

Guardian of Legendary Pokémon

A.N:-Hi friends welcome to my new Fanfiction. I Know I don't update my other story for a long time, but I am working on it. But recently I become fan of a Naruto and Pokémon crossover story. So I decided to write this story, because I can't bug out this story from my mind, so bear with the madness of my mind. Hope you guys going to like this story. But first some points I need to clear for you.

1. In this fic only Naruto going to be only character form Naruto versa and he can't use any Jutsu other than the few I choose for him.(Surface walking, water walking, Rasengan, Chakra chain, some medical Jutsu, ?)

2. Instant of Chakra Naruto going have Aura. So he can do some Aura and physics technique.

3. He and his Pokémon are going to be very powerful, but not invincible.

4. He going to be catching Legendary Pokémon's as the story progress.

5. Pairings NarutoXNot Decided (Please send suggestion)

6. Kami is going to be the creator of Arceus. Who later creates the universe of Pokémon.

7. Arceus going to female in this story.

8. As always my English is poor so bear with it.

Chapter One: Enter Of Naruto Uzumaki.

Kami and Yami the prime goddesses of life and death looking a small body of 4 years old boy sleeping peacefully in front of them with anger and sadness in their eyes. You see this boy special to Kami and Yami, his name is Naruto Uzumaki son of fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki the red death and the chosen one of Kami and Yami, the last hope of the ninja world. He meant to break the cycle of hatred of world of Ninja and bring peace to the world for save this world from its own destruction. But everything gone downhill when the boy killed by its own villagers, for the reason they don't even understand. For this event the world of ninja going be in Dark Age for next 1000 years and there nothing can Kami and Yami do for this world. But the main question is what they going to do with young Naruto as he not meant to die now.

"Sigh they finally did it right? They nailed the last pin in their coffin." – Yami.

"Yes sister, it seem so, I can't believe I think there hope left for them. And for my mistake young Naruto pay a terrible price." -Kami.

"Yes terrible price indeed, they kill the last hope for their survival, now there no one can help them now. But aside from that what we are going to do with Naruto, you know that Naruto not meant to die now, we can't send him send him back to the _terrible world_ there no telling what they do with young Naruto next!" –Yami.

"Yes my dear sister we can't send him back to _this world._But we can send him one my children's world where he can leave a happy life. But the question is which world?" Kami said with a thinking voice.

"Well you can send him my world Mother." Said a booming voice and a flash of light a creature of majestic power appeared in front of them. This creature's name is Arceus the Goddess of Pokémon and creator of Pokémon universe and one of many children of Kami.

"Arceus what are you doing here?" asked Kami as she is surprise to see Arceus came to her thorn room "And why you want young Naruto to go your world?"

"Well mother to answer your first question, I am here asked a solution of growing darkness in my world. As for your second question the reason why I want Naruto to go to my world it is because he going to be the solution for the problem in my world" Said Arceus with a smile.

The answer causes a great deal confusion between the prime goddesses they can't understand how can Naruto to be a solution of the problem Pokémon world facing.

"Arceus can you tell us how Naruto can help you?" asked Yami first time after Arceus arrived.

"Of course Yami-Sama, As you know already my world run by some of legendary guardian Pokémon I created before I go to sleep for eons ago!" as this Kami and Yami nodded their head "Well when I wake up 1 year ago I find out that my legendries expect two didn't do their duty correctly, some even fight with each other, this caused great damage to my world. As the ages pass they become arrogant and become weak, very weak if you compare their previous power to now and because of this some of the criminal organization trying to capture them and use them for world domination. This angers me greatly and needed to stop. The only way to fixed it if they get captured by a Pokémon trainer who can beat the arrogant out from them and finally wipe out the organization from face of the earth. But the problem is the humans in my line can't handle the power or the pressure from this job because I didn't create them for it, they can handle some power of Aura and physics but they cannot handle large amounts of it. So I am coming here for asking some help from you and it's my luck that I came at the same time when you talking about future of Naruto. I already know Naruto is creation of you two and have a large amount of chakra in him system; I can turn it to Aura and train him to become most powerful Aura guardian who can help me to save the Pokémon world. And most importantly I can give him a happy life in my world." Arceus stop here some time for Kami and Yami to absorb the information, she then look at directly to Kami and Yami's eyes and asked the question which going to change Naruto's life "So Mother Kami and Yami-Sama do you give me the permission to take Naruto to my world?"

Kami and Yami shock at first the reason Arceus gave them, then they smile at Arceus as it a good idea to give Naruto to give Naruto a new live…

"Yes Arceus it's a very good idea and we happily give you the permission to take Naruto." This cause Arceus smile "But how Naruto get training. You said the human Aura user isn't that powerful."

"Who said Naruto going to train by a human Aura user?" Arceus said with a smirk. This cause Kami and Yami to look at her confusedly "I am going to adopt him and train him personally in this art."

Hearing this Kami and Yami almost fell from their seats with their eyes bulging out of their sockets. They looked at Arceus thinking she is joking about adopting Naruto but her face is completely serious.

"Arceus are you sure about this?" asked Kami still not believing what Arceus said.

"Yes mother, I am sure" Answered Arceus.

"Sigh ok as you wish but… (Kami conjure a scroll in her hand and give it to Arceus) in this scroll some technique from Ninja world which Naruto learn with Aura please teach him this techniques." Said Kami only to nod her head "well the final task to wake up Naruto and give him the news."

With that they came upon the sleeping child and started to wake him up from his long sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto Uzumaki slowly waking up from his sleep he remembers what happened with him today. Today he kicked out from his orphanage in cold night with nothing but a shirt and pants, then he remember how mob beat him, oh so much pain, he plead, request them to stop but they didn't stop, then he felt like 1000 volt of lightning course through his heart, the final word he hear before blacking out is _"this is for sensei."_Then he didn't remember anything.

Now when he waking up he doesn't feel any pain at all only relief, when he finally open his eyes he see two same looking women with difference of white and black hair smiling at him. Then he saw it a creature which he never seen before looking at him with so much kindness he never felt before.

There some minute of silence when Naruto finally open his mouth "Wh… Who are y…you? A..nd wher…where am I? And where is Kuruma? (Yes Naruto knew about Kuruma from the age 3, When he first meet him in the mindscape)" With scared tone.

"Well Naruto-Kun my name Kami and beside me my sister Yami the goddesses of ninja world and (point at Arceus) she is my daughter Arceus, goddess of another world and you are currently in our home or you can call it haven. As for Kuruma he is currently in Makai with his family." Said Kami with a smile which melt any fear he have.

"So I am dead." asked Naruto with a dejected tone "But at least Kuruma save from the evil eyed man who always controls him."

Sadness took over the three goddesses as they look upon the dejected face of Naruto. Looking the faces of her mother and her sister Arceus decided to came upon the main part.

"Well Naruto you not meant to die yet and we don't want you to go the cursed world of ninja (here Arceus stop and take a deep breath) say Naruto do you want to come with me to my world as my son and help me to save the world? I promise I give you the love you always deserve and train you to become a strong man." said Arceus as she knelt low so Naruto could see her face.

Naruto is in shock, at the age 3 when he first meet with Kyuubi he always think that no one want to adopt him. He always thought he was going to be alone for his whole life. But here he is standing in front of a goddess of a world who wanted to adopt him. If this is a dream he doesn't want to wake up. But how can a creature such like her take care of him.

"B…but how can you take care of me. I am just a small human and you are so big?" asked Naruto as he needs to make sure.

"Well in that case…" Arceus smile at him and suddenly engulfed with silver light, the light is so powerful that Naruto need to cover his eyes. When the light died he slowly open his eyes only to see where some time ago stood a big creature stood a woman at her mid-30, with silver hair and an hourglass figure, she wearing kimono with sakura tree print in it. "Now Naruto-Kun do you agree to come with me?" Naruto can only nod and faint. This caused the three goddesses to giggle.

"Well I think it's too much for to young Naruto to take in." said Yami with chuckle.

"Yes it seems so. Well it seems everything went well doesn't it mother, Yami-Sama?" -Arceus.

"Yes Arceus. Now it's time for you to go back to your world and Arceus please take care of Naruto." Kami said with a smile as Arceus take Naruto to her lap. Arceus only nod her head as he and Naruto gone with flash of light.

Pallet Town Professor Oak's Lab

Professor Samuel Oak, the world famous Pokémon researcher of the Pokémon world currently doing some research on some Pokémon on his ranch, when something odd happen, suddenly time of the world stop and everything froze. This scares him greatly as whoever has the power to stop the time can do anything, then he feel it the majestic power, which somehow calm him. He looks around for the source of this power then he saw it a magnificent Pokémon standing some feet away from him, with a small blonde hair child sleeping on its back. He already knows which Pokémon it is. But he can't believe his eyes. How can he this Pokémon meant to be a myth. He somehow gathers some courage and Sutter out its name.

"A…Arceus? A…am I Dr…dreaming?"

"Hello Professor Samuel Oak and no professor you are not dreaming." It spoke in elegant feminine voice.

That dose it, now he know he isn't dreaming the deity of Pokémon is standing in front of him. He bows his head to show his respect.

"What can I do for you Lady Arceus?" asked professor oak.

"Well Samuel I have task for you. And please call me Kushina Uzumaki."

A.N:- That goes first chapter. Hope you guys like it. And now some information that you need to know…

Naruto's Pokémon for Kanto (Normal)

Lucario.

Pikachu.

Dragonite.

Charmander.

Open for suggestion.

Naruto's Pokémon for Kanto (Legendary)

Zapdos.

Articuno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardian Of Legendary Pokémon**

**A.N:- **Hi friends welcome to my new Fanfiction. I Know I don't update my other story for a long time, but I am working on it. But recently I become fan of a Naruto and Pokémon crossover story. So I decided to write this story, because I can't bug out this story from my mind, so bear with the madness of my mind. Hope you guys going to like this story. But first some points I need to clear for you.

1. In this fic only Naruto going to be only character form Naruto versa and he can't use jutsu's other than the few I choose for him.(Surface walking, water walking, Rasengan, Chakra chain, some medical Jutsu, ?)

2. Instant of Chakra Naruto going have Aura. So he can do some Aura and physics technique.

3. He and his Pokémon's going to be very powerful, but not invincible.

4. He going to be catching Legendary Pokémon's as the story progress.

5. Pairings NarutoXNot Decided (Please send suggestion)

6. Kami going to creator of Arceus. Who later create the universe of Pokémon.

7. Arceus going to female in this story.

8. As always my English is poor so bear with it.

**Notice**

**Ok guys I finally decided the normal Pokémon Naruto going to have throughout Kanto. (Note: Naruto going to have 3 Dragonite. Why? Because I love this Pokémon more than legendary Pokémon) so the list (Exclude Legendries) …**

**Dragonite (Color Black).**

**Dratini-Dragonair-Dragonite (Normal).**

**Dragonair-Dragonite (Red).**

**Lucario (Gold).**

**Pikachu (Blue).**

**Gyarados (Red).**

**Magikarp-Gyarados (Normal).**

**Charmander (Yellow).**

**Eevee (Normal).**

**Vulpix-Ninetails(Normal) .**

**Gengar (Normal).**

**Rapidash (Black Flame).**

**Scyther (Normal).**

**Alakazam (Normal).**

**Elactrabuzz (Normal).**

**That's it for now. Maybe I can add more, but I doubt it.**

**Note: - Naruto going to main character in this story so Ash going appear very little in this story. Finally Naruto going to journey with Misty.**

**Chapter Two: Before Start Journey**

**Time skip: 6 Years (Naruto's POV)**

It's been 6 years since I came to this world and started my training in an Aura master the first Golden Aura user to be exact its seems when Kuruma leave my body he leave some of his power in me thus its make my aura golden color. I can gladly say these 6 years is best 6 years of my life. My mother Arceus or locally known as Kushina Uzumaki give me all the love and happiness that I denied for my first 4 years of my life in my forsaken previous village. And I want nothing more than to make my mother happy and proud of me. I know my mother is in pain about how his guardian Pokémon's didn't do their work and become arrogant. How some power hungry crime syndicates try to use Pokémon's powers for world domination. This angered me greatly, my mother gave them life, food and everything need to live and this is how they repay my mother. I vowed that I am going grow strong and when I finally become a Pokémon trainer he going to hunt that ungrateful legendries down, capture them and beat the arrogant out from their asses. And for the crime syndicates? When I go through them, they wish they never born and the day is today. Today I am going to become a Pokémon, today I start my journey to the way to become most powerful Pokémon master this world ever known. For this day I train constantly with my mother in Aura and study about Pokémon with that old timer professor Oak. Today I start to become the savior of Pokémon world and there no one can stop me.

**Normal POV**

Naruto Uzumaki the son of Arceus currently in his way to professor Oak's lab, to receive his trainer license. He is now 10 year old with height of 5 foot 5 inch, wearing a black undershirt and an upper green jacket with an Arceus picture printed on its back, black jeans pants and steel toed white boots, he let his hair open. Walking beside him a golden color Lucario who he saves as an egg, half dead 3 years ago. Somehow a Pokémon thief gets hold on his egg and when his (The thief's) car accident Lucario's egg ends up in a river which flow beside Pallet town. Its Lucario's that Naruto practicing Aura sites beside that river. Naruto somehow sense his weak aura and save's him from his fate and use his own aura to heal Lucario's egg. That somehow Lucario end up user of golden aura same as Naruto's. Over years he train with Naruto and create a partnership bond with Naruto and now as Lucario he is going to be Naruto's _official _starter Pokémon.

Naruto look at his first Pokémon walking beside him with a smile in his face. But he is not only Pokémon Naruto have with him. He has a special Pokémon with him. A necklace currently in his neck, from this necklace hanging a rainbow color Pokeball. In this Pokeball resides a special and powerful Pokémon. He receives this Pokémon 6 months ago…

**Flash back 6 months ago (Hall Of Origin)**

We find Naruto and Lucario currently having a sparring match in hall of origin and Arceus in her human from watching and take point where they make a mistake. It's been 2 and half year since Naruto save Lucario as an egg and in this 2 and half year he hatch into a golden Riolu and with intense training with Naruto cause it to evolved into a fine and powerful Lucario. In this 2 and half year his friendship with Naruto's only grow stronger and stronger. It's already decided that Naruto going to start his journey with Lucario as his starter Pokémon.

The sparring match in a full swing and its look like Lucario has tough time to dealing with Naruto's blows. Every time Lucario try to hit Naruto, he vanish from his sight leaving afterimage of Naruto and start attacking Lucario with numerous kick and punch which Lucario has very hard to block and dodge. Lucario knows that he going to lose but with last strength he jump backward and try to hit Naruto with an Aura sphere, gold Aura stated to rotate in his fist as it stated to form a sphere he about to launch the Aura sphere when Naruto appear in front of him and kick him hard he lost his control and the Aura sphere detonate in his face which lift him in the air and drop him 10 feet away in ground hard.

"Woohoo. Another victory. Naruto 100 Lucario 0." Shouted Naruto as he enjoyed his latest 100th victory over Lucario.

"_Uhghhh… I beat you next time bro."_ groan Lucario as he struggling to stand in his feet.

"Looking forward for it Lucario." Said Naruto with a smile as he uses his healing jutsu to bring back Lucario to his full health.

"Ok. It's enough for today you two." Said Arceus as she is very proud how much her son and Lucario progress, but it's time for her to tell Naruto something she and a special Pokémon discussed.

"Hai mother/Arceus-Sama" said Naruto and Lucario in unison as they bow to their teacher.

"Well you two progresses so far with your training and I am really proud of you. But Naruto can I ask you something?" Said Arceus as she stands in front of Naruto in her human form.

"Ummm… Anything mother." Replied Naruto.

"Ok. Naruto what your goal in your future?" asked Arceus.

This confused Naruto, doesn't his mother know everything? Why ask now? But he is going to answer any way.

"Well there several goals I want to archive one of them to capture the ungrateful Legendries, beat the arrogance and anger out from there asses and finally train them to become powerful Pokémon, then there the criminal organizations who uses Pokémon's as weapons, I want to destroy them and finally and most importantly (here Naruto stop and take a deep breath) I AM GOING TO BE THE GREATEST POKEMON MASTER EVER LIVE"

"Gross Naruto did you have to shout about the last part?" asked Arceus as her ear clearly is in pain and Lucario in the ground whimpering in pain.

"Eh eh eh … Um I just got exited mother." Said Naruto sheepishly as he rub back side of neck.

"Ookeyyyy. So did you plan how you going to do it?" asked Arceus as she rise her eyebrow.

"Well No." said Naruto.

"Well did you plan how you going to train your Pokémon, track down the criminal organization and prepare for Pokémon league at the same time?"

"No mother I didn't." said Naruto as he lower his head thinking he disappointed his mother.

"Thought so. But don't worry I have a plan." Said Arceus with a smile.

"Ehh you did?"

"Yes Naruto I have everything planned. But first answer me, what we need to catch a fish with fishing rod?"

"Uh… bait the fish like." Answered Naruto not understand what his mother wanted to say.

"Very good Naruto. Now think about these criminal syndicates as a fish. Now what a perfect bait for them?"

Realization suddenly hit Naruto like tons of brick "They want legendary Pokémon's."

"Correct. Now my plan is why waste time on finding them when they came for you."

"So you wanted me catch a legendary and show it to the world then the organization themselves came for me?" Asked Naruto excitedly.

"Well you are 80% right. Well I am already having a pokemon who willing to become bait for you."

"And who it is?" Asked Naruto with an amused tone that a legendary willing be a bait.

"_That would be me." _Said a voice as flash of light and a majestic rainbow color bird entered the chamber.

Naruto's eyes winded as he saw his bait for crime syndicates, the only sound he could made…

"Ho-Oh."

**Flash back End**

Six months pass by then. And now finally time come for him to start his journey with two most precious friends.

"You ready Lucario?" asked Naruto. Lucario only gave nod. "Ok, Let's GO." Shouted Naruto as they sprinted toward Professor Oak's lab.

**A.N- I know it's a small chapter. But I promise you a big chapter next time. And please review about the story not gives suggestions only.**

**-King-Konoha.**


End file.
